Stress Helps
by bbvc
Summary: JK AU Fic. JK has not met yet... Katie needs to stress less in life. Jessie is being stalked... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Title: Stress Helps – Temp name… any other suggestions?**

**Summary: read it yourself…**

**Characters: Not mine… except for Kristy.**

**Ratings: Nothing vulgar and sexual… yet.**

**A/N: Reason for writing this fic was because I need a mini break from my other one. But I don't even know if I'll continue with this one. So yeah. No worries. I do plan on continuing 'Connect and Disconnect' – no worries**

**Part 1: Intro…**

**Wednesday - February 22, 2006**

'What time is it? Wow, its 5:30pm already… I've got two more patients.' Jessie sat there procrastinating as she waited for her secretary to tell her that the next patient has arrived. 'I'm so tired… I've seen like… what… 10? 15 patients today. I'm starting to think that I might have to see a therapist myself…'

_Jessica Sammler, a.k.a. Jessie, age 24 and is one of Manhattan's best psychologists. Most of her patients were famous and or successful business people, or their children. Jessie grew up in Evanston, Illinois, but moved here after finishing her degree. Her father, Rick the architect and her mother, Karen the lawyer had divorced. Now her family consists of her dad, her mom, her brother Eli, step mom Lily, stepsisters Grace and Zoë, and also half brother Jacob._

Suddenly Jessie's phone started vibrating madly on her table; she quickly picked it up, "Hello, Jessica Sammler speaking…"

"Hey Jess." A familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Grace… What brings you to call me?" Jessie questioned, immediately recognizing her sister's, well step-sister's voice.

_Grace Manning, age 26, Jessie's stepsister, a successful business woman, who co-owns a multimillion dollar company. Has moved to Manhattan also, and is now living with Jessie, in a large modern looking penthouse overlooking Manhattan._

"Just wanted to give you the heads up… Our moms are planning a birthday party for Jacob's 10th."

"When is it?"

"Saturday… from what I heard. So we'll have to go by Friday night."

Suddenly, Kristy, the secretary buzzed in through the intercom. "Doctor Sammler, your next patient, Mr. Simmons is here for you."

"Okay. Thank you Kristy, tell him I'll be with him in a minute." Jessie replied through the intercom.

"Well, guess you're busy…"

"Tell me about it…" Jessie sighed.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, I introduced a friend of mine to meet you."

"Really? What time was the appointment?"

"I think at 5:30 or something. Anyways, I'll leave you to your work. Remember! SATURDAY!"

"Alright. Alright. Bye Grace." Jessie replied chuckling, with that they hung up.

After reaching over and grabbing the file of her filing cabinet, making sure it read, G. Simmons, Jessie opened the door to invite her next patient in. "Come in, Mr. Simmons."

A man, around the age of 30, tall, brown hair, wearing a nice suit, basically like all of Jessie's other high class patients, walked in through her door.

"Take a seat Mr. Simmons," Jessie smiled warmly, as she gestured towards a comfy chair.

She herself pulled her wheelie chair over and sat across from her patient, folding her legs as she talked.

The half hour session went by quickly, Mr. Simmons, had made another appointment for next week same time. After he left, Jessie finally invited in her next and very last patient of the day. This was most likely to be Grace's friend, seeing that it was the last appointment, and it's at 5:30pm as well.

Seeing that it was the first time they met, so they started off with the basics, including introducing themselves, asking why they were there, or why they think they were, even why they think they need to be there.

They had basically a very animated conversation for the next half hour; Jessie still didn't see why this person was sitting in her room. It didn't appear to her as if this person had any problems, but then again… she was taught that problems may not be obvious, but they are there.

After making another appointment with Jessie for the same time next week also, the last patient left, finally allowing Jessie to pack up and leave also. As she walked out of her office, she saw her young brunette secretary also leaving.

"I see Russell has left already."

"Yeah, he and Sarah had left about half an hour ago. Only you, Doctor Sammler would work till this late of an hour." Kristy replied.

"Yeah… I guess so. But I must thank you for staying with me 'til such a late hour then." Jessie said to the young girl, as they got into the elevator.

"Ah… and I must thank you for giving me this job."

"Hmm… I thank you for doing such a great job."

"I thank you for being such a great boss!"

"I thank you for being such a great employee." Jessie said with a smirk.

"I give up Doctor." Kristy surrendered as she raised her hands up in the air.

"Good…" Jessie replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Stressing

**A/N: Er seeing that I made so much errors last time with the introduction of this fic… I'll do it again.**

**Title: Stress helps… though I would like to change it.**

**Summary: Jessie and Katie do not know each other previously. So therefore they are not together. **

**Characters: Not mine… except for Kristy – so far.**

**Ratings: Nothing vulgar and sexual… yet.**

**A/N2: Uh… I still don't think this is gonna be a huge fic… just a lil sidetrack story. **

**Part 2: Stressing**

**Wednesday - February 22, 2006**

"Hello… Kathryn speaking…" Katie said as she picked up her phone.

_Kathryn Singer, a.k.a. Katie, age 26, is a very successful but stressful business woman, one of the most highly praised in Manhattan, co-owns a multimillion dollar company. Was originally from Evanston, Illinois, and is also dating her childhood best friend, Tad Myers. However she has not come to acknowledge the fact that she isn't in love with him._

She looked over at the digital clock hanging on her office wall, 'damn… I'm gonna be running late again!'

"Hey Katie… Was wondering if you are free to have dinner with me tonight." Tad asked.

_Taddeus Myers, a.k.a. Tad, age 26, CEO of an up and rising company. Was also from Evanston, Illinois, was a normal jock back in high school, but something clicked in college, and he started studying. He is now dating her childhood best friend, Katie, however he knows Katie is not in love with him._

"Hello? Katie? You still there?" Tad asked her 'girlfriend' curiously.

Katie was busy running around in her office, grabbing all the papers she would need for work, her laptop and her purse. Within seconds, she was out her office door, and told her secretary to lock up for her.

"Huh… Yeah," Katie panted out as she was waiting for the elevator. "I'm just kinda running late for something, what were you saying?"

"I was saying if you had…"

"Uh… sorry, elevator, call you back later." Katie cut in and hung up without even giving enough time for her 'boyfriend' Tad to say goodbye.

Sighing loudly, Tad finished off his sentence into the buzzing tone of the phone, "time to have dinner." Tad clicked his phone off.

Whilst Katie was driving, her phone began ringing again, lucky for the inventions of Bluetooth, Katie clicked the receive button on her steering wheel.

"Hello, Kathryn speaking…"

"Hey Katie, just calling to remind you that you have that thing today," the girl's voice came through the car speakers.

"Yes I know… if it wasn't for you, I would so not go to this stupid thing." Katie said exasperatedly.

"It's gonna be good for you… and when you're good, everyone's good."

"What kind of theory is that?"

"A theory that was proven right since high school…"

"Whatever. I'm driving and you're distracting me, now bye, before I don't arrive alive."

"Alright… Alright… See yah then!"

The girl hung up on the other end, and the music came back on in the car. Katie just sighed at her co-partner and high school friend. 'She was always a nosy one…'

About finally arriving at her designated destination, Katie quickly found a spot to park, just outside the building. Just before she turned off the car, she took a look at the clock, 'Amazing, I'm actually not late for once in my life…'

With paintings of forests and waterfalls hanging everywhere, it gave Katie a rather soothing feeling as she walked into the building and headed towards the chrome elevators. 'Wonder what he's gonna be like…' Katie thought. 'Wait… is it a he or a she? What if he or she is gonna be like this old wrinkly person? How's that suppose to help me?' Before Katie could think further, the elevator door had opened, and she walked out to find a young secretary sitting behind a counter.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Doctor Sammler." Katie said politely.

The young girl looked up and smiled at Katie before she turned her head down to look at a time table of some sort. "Yes, no problem Miss… Singer, Doctor Sammler would be with you in a few, would you like to take a seat?"

"Okay. Thank you."

The girl pressed the intercom and said, "Doctor Sammler, your next patient, Miss Singer is ready for you."

After a second or two, a soft angelic voice came back through the intercom, "Thank you Kristy."

'Wow… that voice…' Katie thought.

Within the next minute, a door next to the secretary seat opened, and out came a young blonde, definitely younger than Katie herself. She smiled and asked, "Miss Singer?"

Katie only nodded and got up, for she did not have to be told to do so.

The half an hour session with her new therapist, Doctor Jessica Sammler, went by animatedly, not a second was wasted. Katie practically forgot all worries within that half hour, it was the most relaxing half hour she has had since she could remember. 'I guess Grace was right about this helping me.' Katie thought to herself, as a big grin was still plastered on her face.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Sammler…" Katie said as she stood up from that comfy chair, her hands in the pockets of her long black coat.

"It's my pleasure… and please call me Jessie. Doctor Sammler is…" Jessie wrinkled her nose for a second, "Doctor-like."

Katie looked at her therapist's expression, and thought it must've been the cutest thing she has ever seen.

"Anyways… Same time next week? Or not planning to come again?" Jessie asked.

"Sure!" Katie said a little too ecstatically for seeing a therapist.

"Okay then… Have a nice week." Jessie said as Katie was walking towards the door and reaching for the handle."

"Yeah, you too." Katie replied before she walked out and left with a genuine smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Information

**A/N: Ah… now aren't you guys lucky… Including this part, I've posted 5 different parts in the past week. But now… after posting this… I really should get studying… too many tests.**

**A/N2: Once again… any title suggestions? Or is 'Stress Helps' okay?**

**Part 3: Information…**

**Later that night…(Jessie & Grace)**

After work, Jessie and Grace went out to eat dinner together at an Italian cuisine just down the corner of their penthouse.

"Hmm… So did you meet my friend?" Grace said as she swallowed some pasta.

Jessie took a sip of water before she answered, "Was your friend Katie Singer?"

Grace nodded.

"Well then, yes I did meet her… Why did you introduce her to see me?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Uh… Maybe 'cause she's a stress-head, and needs to learn how to relax after a hard day of work." Grace replied, but in her head she was also thinking, 'and for her to come to terms with the fact that she's not in love with her boyfriend… whatever his name was again…'

"Stress…" Jessie repeated absentmindedly, "Didn't seem much stressed to me… She looked the happy, outgoing, carefree type actually."

"She was… back in high school that is." Grace said, and again didn't finish off what she really wanted to say, 'Up until she started dating… guys…'

"You know she seems really familiar… Wonder where I have seen her before…" Jessie thought aloud.

"The party..." Grace answered just before sticking some pasta in her mouth.

"Party? What party?"

"Ugh… remember the party I dragged you to last year, for a celebration of our success in signing, like, the greatest contract ever."

"OH! That one," Jessie recalled, "She was the girl whom was surrounded by a whole bunch of congratulations…" Secretly Jessie was thinking, 'thought she was pretty… seeing her close up just proves me right.'

"Uh Huh… Reason for that is because she's my partner, and also because she was one of the reasons why the company agreed into signing our contract." Grace said proudly, "A charming one, she is."

"Hmm…"

**Later that Night… (Katie & Tad)**

"Hello?" Katie answered her home phone, as she was still studying some statistics on her computer.

"Hey Katie… thought you were gonna call me back."

"Oh yeah… sorry Tad, forgot. I was busy."

"So where did you go after work, sounded like you were in a hurry."

"Uh, I went to a therapist Grace introduced me to."

"Grace, as in your partner Grace?"

"Uh Huh."

"Why'd you go?"

"Apparently Grace said I am to stressed, and need to learn how to relax myself. So she introduced me to a therapist."

"Well I must say… I do agree with Grace on that… You always seem so tense."

"Whatever. So what did you call for?"

"Oh yea… Was wondering whether you had time for dinner before, but seemed like you didn't."

"Well you've got that right. I haven't even eaten dinner yet… What time is it?"

"Uh, it's eight, and you haven't eaten dinner?" Tad asked rhetorically, "I know, I'll buy you some food, and we can have dinner together at your house then."

"Alright… If it's not too much of a hassle for you."

"Well, anything of assistance for the great Kathryn Singer is never a hassle." Tad said jokingly… out of, what felt like, brotherly love instead of boyfriend.

"Haha."

**J/G Penthouse…**

"Kathryn Singer… where else have I heard of that name…" Jessie was speaking to herself out loud in her room.

She was actually trying to read a book on her bed after taking a relaxing shower, but the name 'Kathryn Singer' just wouldn't stop nagging at her.

"Wait… Grace said high school. She must've went to the same high school." she spoke again. "Silly me…"

By now, Jessie had already discarded the book in her hand, and went to search for her last year book on her bookshelf.

"Found it…" She whispered as she pulled out the book.

Looking slowly through the pages, memories came flooding back again, not just the very last year of high school. They were mostly of unhappy memories… but of course there were also some good ones. There were memories of her coping with anorexia, how other people kept saying stuff behind her back. Only until when she started creating a bond with Grace in her junior year, did people stop talking about her. That was also when Jessie began participating in some school events, such as the school play.

Flicking through the pages, she finally fell upon the senior photos near the back of the year book. Because the pictures were placed in alphabetical order, according to surname, Jessie just flicked to the 'S' section of it.

"Singer… Singer… Singer…" Jessie repeated under her breath, as her eyes roamed the page for the name 'Singer'.

"Found it." Jessie took a brief look at the photo… 'Wow… she has an amazing smile… Wait what am I thinking… she's my patient… and I'm acting like a stalker… AND – it's okay to think a girl is good looking, I mean I like guys… don't I?'

Jessie had never actually fallen for a guy… or a girl for that matter, during her high school years, and her college years. She's always thought that she just hasn't met any boy up to her standards… but Grace has other suspicions, though she never actually told Jessie about them. Reason is purely because, Jessie has never denied anything… mainly 'cause she's never done anything to deny about.

**Katie's Penthouse**

After Tad came over with some Chinese take-away, they had dinner together. Now they sit on Katie's huge couch watching her enormous 50 inch plasma TV. Sometimes Tad wonders why on earth Katie would get such a gigantic TV if she barely has the time to watch it.

Whilst watching TV, something in the room changed, or maybe it was just the influence of some red wine, because Tad and Katie were leaning in to each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, the mood changed.

'Why on earth does this feel so awkward?' Katie questioned herself.

'Dude… I feel like I'm kissing my sister or something.'

They both pulled away, looked at each other and Katie finally knew why it felt awkward.

**Friday - 24th of February 2006**

Grace and Katie were having lunch together; they were having a conversation about basically everything.

"Hmm… I broke up with Tad." Katie said out of the blue.

"Cool…" Grace answered, then she shook her head violently, her eyes wide, "What!"

"I broke up with Tad," Katie repeated.

"You broke up with Tad?" Grace repeated, and then a grin came across her face, "Knew you guys were gonna sooner or later."

"Why?"

"Because… you don't even love him. Or maybe you do, but just not that way… you know?"

"Hmm… Yeah… Explains why every time we kiss, I felt like kissing my brother or something."

"Hahaha… yeah. I know what you mean." Grace answered, recalling her little crush over Eli back in high school.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

**A/N: Haha… I'm starting to get into a pattern with my sub-headings…lol… lucky to u guys… I'm in a happy mood today. Well after two days of sulking and wallowing in my pathetic-ness and uselessness to my family. Anyways – hope u guys r liking this fic so far…**

**Part 4: Strange…**

**Wednesday – 23rd of March 2006**

It's been about a month now since Katie started seeing Jessie for therapy sessions. Each and every time, they got to know more and more about each other… yes each other, not just Jessie knowing about Katie, but they got to know each other.

Katie found out that Jessie use to see a therapy herself when she was in high school, for her eating disorder. Jessie also got to know that Katie doesn't feel as normal as she felt, she says she always seem to have to put up a certain image, a fake image of herself in front of her 'friends' and sometimes she just gets exhausted by doing so.

Today, Katie somehow or another managed to arrive five minutes early for her session, unlike normally, she would either be just on time, or running late. 'Huh, weird… I'm actually early…' Katie thought as she checked her watch once she stepped out of the elevator.

After Katie waved to Kristy, the secretary, that she has arrived for her appointment, she took a seat and read a random magazine placed on the table beside her. The door opened to Jessie's room and a man, whom Katie has seen a few times before, when she does arrive for her appointment punctually. Katie stood up, gave a polite smile towards the man and smiled brightly at the person who came out after him… Jessie, her therapist.

Jessie opened the door to her room for Mr. Simmons, after he walked out, she followed him closely. To Jessie's shock, she found Katie already standing there waiting, after the initial shock a genuine smile also came across Jessie's face.

Unbeknownst to Jessie and Katie, Kristy was looking onto both of their facial expressions once they saw each other… 'Weird… just weird.' she thought.

"Okay Mr. Simmons… See you next week!" Jessie said brightly towards her other patient.

"See you… And once again, call me George." He left, but not without smiling charmingly, a smile most girls would've fallen for… but not Jessie.

"Hi Katie… You're early…" Jessie said jokingly as she walked back into her room.

Katie followed suit, "No… not early. Just on time, for like once in my life."

"I see… Sometimes it's okay to be fashionably late though…" Jessie contradicted as she took a seat on her wheelie chair.

"Yes… to functions and parties, but not to a appointment or a meeting." Katie replied, taking a seat in the comfy chair, a chair she has grown a liking to ever since coming to sessions.

"Well, it's good that you depict which events to be fashionably late for…" Jessie said smiling still, "So busy?"

"As always…"

"Anything to vent out?"

"No… seems like everything is going well for me up till now. I mean I've got a multimillion dollar company. A great partner for it too, a.k.a. your step sister, though I broke up with Tad, but it was for the better, because our relationship is so much more… close now. I've got like the best therapist," Katie started babbling and naming off the good things that are happening around her.

Jessie blushed at the praise Katie made of her, but still continued nodding her head.

"Hmmm, what else… Oh and I've signed another excellent contract – and heard that there will be a celebration party this Saturday." Katie said proudly, "Talking about that party, would you like to come?"

Catching Jessie off guard, "Huh? Me come to your celebration party?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're like Grace's step sister, my therapist, AND my friend." Katie said hopefully.

"Hmm… I'll consider your invitation…" Jessie replied as she continued to nod.

"Well you better be there… or I'll start sulking… and you won't be the best therapist anymore." Katie threatened lightheartedly.

Jessie just laughed.

'Hmm… she has a really nice laugh.' Katie thought, 'Wait… she's my therapist… But who could deny that she does have a nice laugh? Right?'

The session continued on with Jessie and Katie flirting lightly, unknowingly. Katie got up, put on her long coat and asked, "Have time?"

"Yeah." Jessie replied as she was filing some stuff in her cabinet.

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Eating?" Jessie asked, as she looked up from her documents.

"Japanese?" Katie suggested.

"Great."

"Excellent."

It just appears that the one worded conversations are happening more and more often, especially lately… maybe because they have a therapist and patient connection… or maybe a different bond.

After Jessie finished packing all her stuff, she, Katie and Kristy locked up. As they waited for their elevator, they began to chat away like school girls.

"So you guys going to dinner?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah… you know at the Japanese restaurant… just a few minutes away from here." Katie said, thinking hard what the restaurant was called.

"Oh, I know that place. They serve the best sushi!" Kristy said.

"You going anywhere?" Jessie asked.

"Yep, my boyfriend's coming to pick me up for dinner."

"How sweet…" Katie said.

"Yeah… he is a sweetie."

After the elevator reached ground floor the three walked out and opened the glass doors, which led to the busy streets.

"So see you tomorrow Doctor Sammler, and see you next week Katie!" Kristy said as she turned left from the door.

"Bye." The other two said in unison.

"So… did you drive today?" Katie asked.

"Uh… no… My cars at the garage, something about the oil being low."

"Even better… My cars parked that way…" Katie said as she pointed towards the opposite direction Kristy just left.

As they walked closely together fighting the cold breeze hitting against them and laughing at whatever they thought was funny. Katie, for some reason, felt as though someone was watching them, she turned her head around the place, finally her attention landed across the street, and she saw someone. 'Huh… That looked kinda like Jessie's patient… Mr. Simmons… Maybe it's just me being paranoid.'

Jessie noticed Katie's head swirling around every where and she too tried looking around, though not really sure what she was trying to look for.

"What are you looking at?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Katie answered dismissively.


	5. Chapter 5: Intrusion

**A/N: I just realized the date in my last update was wrong! I meant for it to be Wednesday – 22nd of March… not 23rd.**

**A/N2: Instead of stressing over my test tomorrow – because I've been stressing all week about 4 diff tests – I give u guys another part to this story!**

**Part 5: Intrusion…**

**Saturday – 25th of March 2006**

**Celebration Party…**

Katie stands in the function room of a restaurant at a grand hotel, busy talking to her friends and business clients. She was dressed in white silky spaghetti strapped top, the front overlaps each other, where one side is longer than the other, the longer side floating down to her left thigh. She accompanied her white top with a pair of black pinstripe, loose fitting work trousers. Formal but not too formal, her bare arms showing, one hand holding a glass of champagne and the other moving around as she speaks.

Grace was also on the other side of the room busily talking to some other clients, dressed in a knee length black dress, also holding a cup of champagne.

After entertaining her clients, and receiving her congratulations, Katie walks over to Grace. "Hey, is Jessie coming tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Said she was gonna be a little late."

Katie looked relieved, and Grace saw. 'Interesting…'

Just then the door to the function room opens, and in comes Jessie, looking ever so dazzling in a criss-cross strapped baby blue long silky dress, which nearly reaches down to the floor, and has a slit reaching up to her knees. Her appearance causes men to gawk and women to look on in awe. Katie stands in a stupor.

'Woah… an angel? Wait that's Jessie… she looks really nice in that dress. HOT AS… Huh what am I thinking?' Katie stared in awe at the beauty, which is Jessie. 'FINE! I admit! I'm falling for my therapist! This must be why I've never loved any of my many boyfriends… I'M GAY!' Katie admits to the fact, 'I like girls and I find out now… I'm freaking 26!'

Out of everyone in the room, though surprised at how extra beautiful Jessie was, Grace was the only person able to still move and think at the appearance of Jessie. Grace makes her way over to greet her step-sister by the door.

"Hey Jess. Nice dress." Grace greets.

"Thanks. Is it just me, or is it really quite in here." Jessie whispers into Grace's ear.

Grace only laughs and leads Jessie over to Katie, causing Jessie to become confused. Soon people began to talk again, and the noise started to build up back to before.

"Hey Katie… Congratulations. You look pretty nice tonight." Jessie says, looking up and down Katie, who was still standing in a trance.

'I like that top on her… Jess… She's a girl… Hmm. Who on earth said I can't like girls?' Jessie debated in her head. 'There must be a reason why I've never been attracted to any guys.'

Somehow, she manages to reply, "Thanks, and you look really, really nice tonight. Like exceptionally nice."

Jessie laughs and blushes a little, "Thanks."

**Wednesday – 29th of March 2006 (1 pm)**

Grace and Jessie sat at the corner table in a café waiting for Katie… again.

"So… I see Katie's doing well at your sessions."

"Hmm… How do you know?"

"She's a lot happier now a days, starting to resemble the old her again."

"Well… people don't pay this much money for me to do nothing, right?"

"True. But I also know that you like helping other people."

"Uh huh."

Katie quickly rushed into the café and searched for Grace's face. 'Damn… why do I always have to be running late!'

Out of the corner of Katie's eyes, she noticed someone wave, she turned her head and saw Grace sitting next to someone… who in fact looked really familiar even from behind. Katie quickly made her way over to the corner of the café, and took a seat across from Grace and the other girl.

"Hey. Sorry, I was busy on the phone with someone, didn't mean to be late." Katie started apologizing as she puts her stuff down into the empty chair next to hers. "And…" she finally looks up, and she sees to amused looking faces staring at her.

"OH… Hi Jessie, didn't know you were having lunch with us." Katie greeted.

"Hi. A patient cancelled their appointment so I had free time."

"I see."

"Yes… and I thought I told you to stop rushing around this often, it's not good for you." Jessie said with authority and a hint of playfulness.

"Not my fault that stupid client won't… shut up." Katie said the last bit in a hush-hush tone of voice as she turns her head around to make sure she doesn't see any of her clients. "I swear… every single time I talk to him, he would just go on and on and on."

"Maybe he has something for you." Jessie joked, though feeling a little jealous.

"I think he might… He did ask to go out and have dinner with me this weekend." Katie recalls.

"Go for it."

"Maybe… I mean he's quite good looking I must say, just has a motor mouth."

"I'm sure that can be fixed."

"Ugh. I just remembered he said for me to call him back later…"

"Well, you see? Another chance for him to ask you and a chance for you to accept that poor guys offer."

"HELLO!" Grace waves sarcastically, "I'm still here you know."

"Sorry Grace." Katie apologized.

"Anyways… I'm just lucky I don't have that client of yours. And will you hurry up and order what you're gonna eat."

**45 minutes later…**

"Bye Grace! Bye Katie, see you later!" Jessie said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Bye." They both replied simultaneously.

Yet again, out of the corner of Katie's eyes, she sees that similar figure across the road again. She turns her head, but only catches a glimpse of the person's back, but it was enough to determine that it was a man. Katie frowns, but Grace doesn't notice because she has already walked off to her car.

'I swear he's that same guy, what the hell?'

"Hey, I'll see back at the office later?" Grace said to no one, "Katie?" She turns to see Katie still standing outside the café. "Hello Katie!"

"Huh…" Katie comes back from her thoughts. "Coming…"

**Appointment – 5:30pm**

"See you next week Mr. Simmons… I meant George." Jessie says as she waves him goodbye when he walks out of her room.

Just at that moment, Katie breezes in through the front glass doors of the clinic, missing Mr. Simmons by a few centimeters.

"Woah… sorry." Katie apologizes.

"It's okay…" He replies with a hint of annoyance in his eyes before walking towards the elevator. Only Katie notices his expressions.

"Hey Katie!" Jessie greets, pulling Katie out of her thoughts.

"Hey Jess!"

"Running late I see."

"No… Just on time I believe."

Jessie laughs, "come on in."

After everything is in order, they are both seated in their spots, they began.

"Anything in particular… that you haven't said at lunch?" Jessie smirks.

"Well no… except that I've accepted the offer of going out to dinner with that stupid client." Katie said 'stupid' much more… smoothly… this time.

'Why am I lying to her? I totally rejected that guy?'

For some reason or another, Jessie kind of feels a hint of jealousy and sadness in her as she heard Katie tell her she's going on a date.

'Even if I do like Katie… she's my patient… I can't date my patients!'

"Good for you." Jessie says.

This session went by soon, maybe too soon for both Jessie and Katie's liking. They both avoided the topic of Katie going on the 'date'. Once again, the three, Jessie, Katie and Kristy lock up and leave together. After Kristy has said her goodbyes she left with her boyfriend again.

"You busy tonight?" Katie asks.

'Jessie you can't date your patients… you can't date your patients.'

"Uh sorry… I'm gonna be a little busy." Jessie lies.

Katie clearly looks saddened, "Oh… Okay. Next time then."

"Yeah… well, my car's parked that way." Jessie points behind her.

"Oh, mines that way." Katie points in the opposite direction.

"Well, see around then." Jessie says as she turns to leave.

"See yah."

**A/N: Moohahhaha – I feel something coming up in the next chapter… Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Still the same question: do u guys like this story more or 'Connect & Disconnect'? (I swear I have the worst names for a title… sigh)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet

**A/N: Ah… trouble's near… hmmm…. **

**FEEBACK! Feedbacks are good inspirations…**

**Part 6: Sweet…**

**Wednesday – 29th of March 2006 – 10pm**

'I can't do this anymore… I'm falling for my own patient. What should I do?' Jessie was pacing around in her own bedroom all night. She sticks her head out of her room to see if Grace was anywhere outside. 'Damn, she's not out her.'

"Grace?" Jessie calls out from her room.

"In the study," Grace's muffled voice came from downstairs.

Jessie treads down the stairs and walks into the study, which is next to the stairway.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jessie asked, voice filled with worry.

"Yeah sure…hang on." Grace replies still looking at the computer typing.

Jessie waits patiently until Grace finally finishes what she was typing, saves it, and turns her computer chair to face her attention towards Jessie.

"So… How can my intellect be of help to you?"

"…. Grace…" Jessie begins slowly, "I think I've fallen in love… with a patient of mine…."

"Uh huh…and…" Grace urged on.

"And… you know how I'm not allowed to fall in love with my patients…"

Grace nods.

"Well… I can't help myself…" Jessie says.

"Well do you know if your patient knows you like…" Grace pauses for a second, "them." She wasn't sure if this 'patient' of Jessie's was a he or a she, but her suspicions leans more towards a she.

"Well I don't know if she does… well you see, we're friends, and I don't know, we kinda flirt a little… Actually I'm not sure if that's called flirting, seeing that I've never really flirted before. Well not that I've known of, or at least not intentionally." Jessie began to babble, not even realizing she let out the gender of her 'patient'.

'A she… interesting…' Grace thought wickedly. "So you don't know if 'SHE' likes you, but you guys flirt with each other." Grace emphasizes 'she' as she speaks.

'She knows it's a she? How… damn… must've slipped.' Jessie thought. "Uh…Yes."

"You know what's ironic, you're the psychologist here, I don't why see you bother asking me… but then again, I am of good help…" Grace jokes, "So, the way to solve this problem so you can start going out with her is to introduce her to another therapist, so you're not her doctor anymore."

"But what am I suppose to say to her when I do introduce her to another doctor? She doesn't know I like her, so I can't say, 'Sorry I think I'm falling for you… So I'm going to introduce you to another doctor.'" Jessie says sarcastically.

"Jessie… Jessie… Test her out, check if she likes you. Ask her out to dinner with you… etcetera, etcetera."

"I just turned her down today for dinner…" Jessie replies guiltily.

"WHAT?"

"What?" Jessie drags out in a whiny tone, "I was scared."

"Well did she look unhappy or disappointed when you couldn't go?"

Jessie sat there trying to recall Katie's expression, but all she could think of, was Katie's bright smile. 'Damn it Jessica Sammler, how unprofessional of you…'

"You can't recall?" Grace asked incredulously after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah." Jessie replies stupidly.

"Well try again next time… if she asks you to go to dinner or whatever else, check to see her expression when you say yes… or no…" Grace suggested. "Anyways… out you go now my sister, I'm busy."

"Thanks… I'll remember to do that." Jessie says as she makes her way back upstairs.

**Thursday – 30th of March 2006 – Lunch**

"Grace…" Katie asked in a very familiar tone of voice to Grace.

"Yea…"

"I think I've fallen in love with someone."

Grace nearly spits out her food but instead swallowed it hard, causing her to choke.

"Woah, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Grace said after taking a drink of water. "So you were saying… you fell in love with someone?"

"Yeah… and I can't, well… shouldn't fall in love with her, because of our relationship…" Katie, just like Jessie, let's the gender of this anonymous someone slip.

Grace nodded, 'can't believe I'm stuck between them two… how peculiar.'

"She's your…"

"Uh… client…" Katie blurted out.

"Client… you know… nobody said you can't date you own clients…" Grace teased knowingly.

"But… uh… what if we break up… then it'll be all weird… and I don't want to… um… lose a client. Not to mention, I don't even know if she likes me or not." Katie tried to explain, but failed miserably.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Well then… introduce her to another person to work with in our company, so that you can try dating her. When you guys do break up, it won't be as awkward, because you guys aren't working together."

"What am I suppose to say to her… I can't say 'Sorry I think I'm falling for you… So I'm going to introduce you to another person to work with.'" Katie replied, using practically identical words Jessie used.

"Don't worry Singer… I'm sure she is falling deep and hard for you… I mean, how can she possibly resist your charms?" Grace said nonchalantly. "By the way… out of curiosity… is she Jessie?"

It was Katie's turn to choke on her food this time.

"Wha… Wha… How did you…" Katie stuttered.

"She had to 'talk' to me about a special someone she was falling for… and how she can't fall in love with her… Basically the same kinda stuff you just said to me." Grace explained as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Did she say who it was?" Katie asked hopefully.

Grace rolled her eyes again at Katie's obliviousness, "She didn't, but I'm pretty sure she meant you. I mean, with the whole, she's my patient, she asked me to dinner but I turned her down… You did ask her to dinner last night right?"

"YEAH!" Katie replied excitedly, glad that the chances of Jessie liking her is high.

"Ask her again…"

"I'll ask right now…"

Grace shook her head in disdain to Katie's childlike giddiness.

**Thursday – 30th of March 2006 – Dinner**

Katie decided to have dinner with Jessie at a secluded high class restaurant, where you had to dress rather formally. Not many people went there to eat a daily night dinner, mainly because it's expensive, and well… you had to dress formally for dinner. This night after Katie picked Jessie up from her penthouse, they made their way here to this restaurant, with them both sneaking little stares and glances at each other.

"So… Uh… You look really nice tonight." Katie began the conversation.

"Well, same for you too." Jessie replied as she blushes bright red.

There conversation went on, awkwardly at first, but started flowing a little later. They ate through their entrée, their main course, and just before their desert, they went for a little dance.

At first they kind of had to clumsily find a spot to place their hands, seeing that neither girl have danced with another girl before. But finally they ended up with one of the more…intimate way of dancing together. Where Katie has her arms around Jessie's waist, and Jessie's arms around Katie's neck. Katie self-consciously touches the bare skin just above Jessie's waist, for she was wearing another stunning dress, this time with a gaping hole at the back, which reaches down to just above her waist.

The lights dimmed, as the song continued to play, and unknowingly, both girls move closer and closer together. So close that they could hear the other girls breathing. They look into each other's eyes for a long moment, and just as they were about to lean their heads forward to close off the little gap, Jessie pulls back.

"I can't…" Jessie says, as her arms untangle themselves from Katie's neck.

Katie also unwillingly lets go of Jessie's waist, and takes a step back and bows her head down to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't… I'm not supposed to date my patients." Jessie explains, hurt to see the disappointed face of Katie.

"It's ok… I understand…" Katie replied, and turns away.

Just as Katie turns away, Jessie grabbed her arm, "Wait… what if… what if I get you another therapist…" Jessie finally recalled Grace suggestion.

Katie looks up at Jessie, her green eyes brightening up.

"Yeah… I can introduce you to Russell; he also works at the same clinic."

"You serious?"

"Well, if you want to change a therapist that is." Jessie replied shyly.

"Oh My God… This is so great!" Katie says, and picks Jessie up and swings her around in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Infatuations

**A/N: Hello, Hello! This is just a repost of the same Part. i realized i pasted the older version. But there really isn't much difference just a lil more description - i dont think... but anyways.**

**A/N2: IndieMoviePrincess(Willow) for the subheading 'Infatuations'. - Sorry for forgetting to thank yah earlier!**

**Part 7: Infatuations…**

**Thursday – 27th of March 2006 **

**Katie's Home**

After Jessie and Katie finished off their romantic dinner, they went out for a night stroll around New York, observing the beautiful night lights together. They decided to return to Katie's for a while and listen to some relaxing music.

"I'm so exhausted…" Jessie said as she flopped down casually onto Katie's living room couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Katie dropped the remote onto the coffee table after turning on her sound system, and walked over to take a seat next to Jessie. Katie observed her new… girlfriend?... Jessie for a while with a contented grin on her face. She couldn't recall the last time she was this happy and blissful, she was grateful. Katie leaned down and placed a soft loving kiss on Jessie cheeks. Without opening her eyes, Jessie smiled; Katie once again leant down and placed another soft kiss, this time onto Jessie's grinning lips.

The two continued on Katie's couch, each kiss more passionate than the last. Sometime along the process, Jessie managed to get on top of Katie straddling her, legs on either side of her, and leaning down to kiss her new girlfriend. Jessie had her hands buried in Katie's dirty blonde hair, Katie's hand protectively placed behind the small of Jessie's bare back, making sure she doesn't fall backwards. Lucky Jessie had tied her hair back, so hair long blonde hair wasn't too much of nuisance. Pulling away, Katie, from Jessie's jaw line, trailed hot wet kisses down to the blonde's neck. Jessie let out a soft moan, obviously contented with Katie's attention. Slowly and teasingly kissing her way back up, Katie once again returned to kissing Jessie's soft lips.

After slowing down, both pulling apart, Jessie looked around the large penthouse, and found the clock hanging on the wall, she squinted, 'wow… it's 11:00.' She looked down at Katie, who had goofy grin plastered on her face, "I think I should go home… It's 11."

Katie's contented look immediately turned into a slightly disappointed one, she didn't want Jessie to leave yet, and she didn't want this wonderful night to end yet. "Can't you stay?" Katie pleaded.

"Katie… I have to work tomorrow morning…" Jessie replied softly, looking straight into Katie's eyes.

Katie sighed, knowing that she had no other choice but to allow Jessie to leave. "Yeah… I guess…I'll drive you home." Katie offered as she stood up, still holding onto Jessie's back.

Katie standing up also caused Jessie to do the same, "No, you don't have to. I'll just catch a cab."

"Okay, but I'll catch one for you." Katie smiled as she walked to her purse and took out her house keys and also grabbing her black trench coat from the coat hanger.

Even waiting for the elevator and after getting into it, they didn't waste a chance or moment to kiss each other lovingly. Well, at least not until reaching the ground floor, where they finally stopped.

It took a while to catch the cab, but after sending Jessie off, Katie suddenly remembered… 'What if that guy…' Katie didn't even allow herself enough time to finish her thought, before she hurried back to her house and grabbed her purse, which contained the car keys, wallet and her phone.

**20 Minutes Later…**

After paying the taxi driver, Jessie got out stood there for a moment, sucking in a contented breath, enjoying the beautifully bright moon light lighting up the streets and stars which accompanied it. Smiling, she headed towards the front door of the modern apartment building. Just a few steps before she reached the handles of the glass doors, someone jumped from the bushes grabbed her forcefully, pinning her to the grass.

When Jessie finally registered what was happening, she felt this person, this man, on top of her trying to pull open her coat, yanking at the buttons sadistically. Jessie tried to push this man off her, with all her strength, but she was no match for this strongly built man, with a balaclava covering most of his face, except for his eyes and mouth.

Jessie tried to scream and yell for help, but the man was one step too fast, sticking a piece of cloth-like material into her mouth, causing her screams of help to become muffled.

The man leant down, fiercely and roughly began kissing her neck; exactly where Katie was placing soft loving kisses just before. Tears began streaming from her eyes, as this anonymous man firmly grabbed hold of her arms with one hand and undid the last button of her trench coat and just about ripped it open.

He slid Jessie's long dress up revealing most of her thigh, then with his free hand reached down to his own pair of jeans and undid his button and began pulling down his zipper. Jessie heard the noise of the zipper being pulled down, and began to panic even more. She continued to struggle, putting all the strength she ever had into trying to break loose of his grip, but it was a doomed failure.

Right at that moment, a car pulled up with a thunderous screech. The man swiftly made his exit away into the bushes, after hearing the car. Jessie was left traumatized, bruised around the wrists, lying there crying, glad that this person came just on time.

Katie was in her car, making her way to Jessie's home in the shortest and quickest way she could think of. A strange and unsettled feeling hit her, she felt uncomfortable, as if something dreadful is going to happen. She stepped hard onto the gas pedal, not caring how many speeding tickets she'll be getting, as long as she could reach Jessie as soon as possible, just to know that she was safe.

After pulling to a screeching stop, parking her car carelessly next to the sidewalk, Katie jumped out of the car, not even bothering to lock it. She quickly ran up the short pathway leading towards the apartment building, just as she was about to open the front door, she heard soft sobs coming from somewhere. She looked around, trying to make out where this noise came from, she looked into the bush and found… "Jessie!"

Katie quickly knelt down, yanked the piece of cloth from Jessie's mouth and pulled her into a tight hug. She could not believe what she had just seen, her beautiful, gentle and caring girlfriend lying on the grass, her clothing practically torn, crying as she lay limp and petrified.

Jessie was crying so hard, she could barely make out who it was in front of her, all she knew was that the voice sounded familiar. She hadn't moved since the man had fled, it felt as though all her strength and energy was drained out of her. Not only until this person pulled her into a tight embrace, did she realized who it was… "Katie…" Jessie sobbed into this girl's shoulder, as she instinctively wrapped her arms around this girl, knowing that is was safe to do so.

"Shh… It's okay now… I'm right here." Katie tried to sooth quietly, her hands smoothing Jessie's hair.

They stayed in that position, Katie kneeling and Jessie sitting up hugging one another. As Katie slowly stood up, she practically carried the sobbing blonde with her. Jessie only continued to tear into Katie's shoulder as she allowed the taller girl to help her up. Her legs still felt weak, but she had Katie to hold onto.

Katie reached for the key in her pocket, and easily locked her Porsche with the remote control. Wrapping her arms around the blonde protectively, she bent over to pick up the purse still on the floor. "Come on…" Katie led the still sobbing Jessie into the building.

Once reaching the door to the penthouse, Katie rang the doorbell, not bothering to search for the key. Grace tumbled to the door and opened it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, just about ready to yell at whomever it was ringing the door bell at midnight. But before she could open her mouth, Katie had already pushed past her and walked in with Jessie, though calmer, but still teary.

Grace blinked at the empty doorway, turned to look at the two, blinked at them, turning her head back to the door and blinked a third time before she closed the door. She strutted her way tiredly over to the two sitting on the couches. Grace finally 'looked' at Jessie. "Oh My God… Jess… What happened?"

Katie rubbed her arms caringly and soothingly, Jessie took a deep shaky breath, and tried to answer. "A man…" she managed to whimper out, before new fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks again. "He… he… tried to… to… rape…" Jessie explained through mini-hiccups, and turned her head into Katie's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill that man if I ever find out who he is…" Grace fumed angrily, slamming her fist on the hand rest, furious that someone had touched her sister. "He's gonna pay for what he has done…"

**Later on…**

Katie helped Jessie up the stairs, got her cleaned and changed, before she tried to put the traumatized girl to sleep.

"Shh… Get some rest, Grace called your assistant and told her you would be taking the day off." Katie said to Jessie, pulling the covers over the blonde.

Just as Katie was about to walk out, Jessie grabbed Katie's arm, "Katie…Can you… please… stay… with me… tonight?" Jessie whispered.

Katie nodded, walked around to the other side of the king sized bed, took off her coat and placed it on the chair nearby before climbing in next to Jessie. Jessie wrapped her arms around Katie not long after the girl got in; she clung onto this girl for dear life. In Katie's arm, Jessie found warmth, love and the most important right now… safety.

They slept soundly, facing each other, arms wrapped around the other girl, Jessie's head nuzzled into the crook of Katie's neck, and Katie with her head placed softly on top of Jessie's head, lips kissing the beautiful blonde hair.

**A/N2: So…. How was it? Good? Bad? Liked it? Didn't Like it?**

**Lol… I just realized so far, in both my stories, Jessie had been molested… I really need to think of something more… interesting? Hmmm, maybe next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Salvage Strive Silhoettes

**A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to say that I somehow or another managed to get the date & day wrong in the story – YET AGAIN! Geez, I have no idea how though. In the last Part _(where Jessie nearly got raped)_ it said 'Thursday - 27th of March' I believe. Well it's actually meant to be 'Thursday – 30th of March'. SORRY!**

**A/N2: IndieMoviePrincess(Willow) for the subheading 'Infatuations'. - Sorry for forgetting to thank yah earlier!**

**Part 8: Salvage… Strive… Silhouettes…**

**Friday – 31st of March 2006 (10:30am)**

**JG Penthouse**

Katie had spent the night, wrapping her arms protectively around Jessie as they both slept. At first Jessie thought that she wouldn't have been able to sleep after all that had happened, but she was wrong, for she felt much safer in Katie's arms and dozed off soon enough.

The next morning, Jessie woke up feeling empty, missing the feeling of Katie's arms around her. She turned around in her bed only to be greeted by an empty half of the bed. Jessie sat up, "Katie…" Jessie whispered, and received no response.

Jessie slowly slid out of bed and walked towards her door, she stuck her head out and looked around her now empty house, and she felt unnerved. "Grace… Katie…" Jessie called out, but only heard her own voice echo throughout the vacant house. 'Where are they…' Jessie began to tear again, she couldn't control it.

She quickly closed her door, feeling more secure in a smaller amount of space. She looked around her room, and saw a little yellow post-it stuck to her lamp, she paced her way over, and slowly took up the piece of paper.

It read: Morning_ Jess… Sorry…Grace and I had a meeting. I'll be back right after it ends. There's breakfast downstairs for you. Love, Katie_

With only a simple little note, Jessie felt a lot less nervous. She smiled, grabbed her robe and went to take a morning shower, cleaning herself from the 'dirtiness' of last night, Jessie was so unraveled by the end of the night, she was too tired to shower.

**11:30am**

Just as promised, Katie arrived back at Jessie's house, just about the same time she finished her breakfast.

Door Bell

Jessie looked through the hole on the door, and saw her smiling girlfriend standing there, arms behind her back, waiting. She opened the door with the same goofy smile plastered on her own face.

"Morning!" Katie greeted enthusiastically, trying not to bring any unhappy thoughts into Jessie.

Jessie laughed, "Morning," as she allowed Katie to walk in through the door.

Katie somehow or another maneuvered herself in some angle as she walked in, just so Jessie wasn't able to see what's behind her back. After Jessie had closed the door, she turned her attention to her girlfriend, who was still standing there looking absolutely suspicious. Katie brought her right arm from behind, and revealed a single thorn-less red rose.

"For you…"

"Thank you…" Jessie said looking at the red rose now in her hand.

"One thorn-less red rose means…" Katie scratched her head as she tried to remember what it means.

Jessie looked expectantly at Katie, knowing her girlfriend's tendency to have a short term memory lapse.

"I remember! It means love at first sight and that…" Katie said excitedly at first, but her tone changed, "I love you…"

Jessie's grin grew as she kissed Katie on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too…" She said into Katie's ear, her breath lightly brushing against it, causing Katie to shiver.

Grace walked into the house and closed the door, not even noticing the other two's presence. Well, at least not until she turned around after putting her shoes away did she see them on the couch making out, and caressing each others face. She stood there for a while, wondering how long it would take them to realize she was home. A minute… Two minutes… Three… and they still didn't detect her presence.

They were so overwhelmed by the love they felt for each other, it was as though they were in their own little bubble, their own world. Even if Grace had wandered in, to them, they were still on their own.

"Jeez you two… need to be any cuter?" Grace finally said in disbelief.

The two jumped up off the couch with the speed of lightning, both rocked a little before they were balanced. At that moment, they resembled something like little kids being caught stealing a cookie.

"Grace… You're home…" Jessie said dumbly.

"Yah…" Grace dragged out, looked at her watch, "For about four minutes now."

"Four minutes!" Katie asked rhetorically not hiding her initial surprise.

"Uh huh… anyways, I shall be off, you guys can continue on… er… whatever you guys were doing." Grace teased as she made her way up stairs, "But please… not on the couch. I still wanna enjoy TV on it."

**3:00pm**

Katie decided that Jessie needed some fresh air and do something to loosen up a little. It took a while, but in the end, Katie finally swayed Jessie into going out to lunch with her. Following lunch and coffee, they ended up strolling along the streets of New York City, hand in hand, window shopping… occasionally actually walking into the shops.

Jessie asked conversationally, "When did you and Grace meet?"

Katie was looking at something, but still answered, "Uh… Back in high school… same English class for two years."

Jessie noticed Katie's attention was on something in the shop, she turned her head and tried to see what Katie was seeing. "What are you looking at?"

Katie didn't answer the question, she only said, "Come on…" as she pulled Jessie into the shop.

"Uh… Why are we in here?" Jessie questioned, looking around the shop.

Katie yet again didn't answer, but only asked for assistance, "Hey. Excuse me…" Katie waved to an employee. "Could you please get that coat," she pointed towards the window, "in the size for her?" Katie asked, pointing at Jessie.

"No problem madam," the employee scaled Jessie up and down without having to even measure a single thing, "I'll be right back."

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Getting you a new coat…" Katie answered in a 'well, duh,' sort of tone.

"Why, might I ask?"

"It suits you…"

"I haven't even tried it on." Jessie replied dubiously.

"You don't have to… Everything would look good on you – even if it was a garbage bag." Katie said, trying hard to stifle an upcoming burst of laughter as she imagined Jessie in a garbage bag, but was utterly futile.

Jessie lightly slapped Katie on the arm, "That's not funny…"

"Ow." Katie rubbed where she had just been hit, but continued to laugh. Jessie pouted, crossing her arms in front of her like a little child.

"Aww… You know I meant it…" Katie cooed, paused for a second. "As in the 'Everything looks good on you' bit," she said making quotation marks in the air with her hands.

The employee came back with the coat in the size she thought was best fit for Jessie.

"Here you go madam. If you need any help just ask me," she said as she handed the coat to Katie and walked off to help another customer.

"Here, try it on," Katie said to Jessie, as she unbuttoned the coat and opened it for Jessie to slip into.

What made things more convenient was that they were standing right before of one of the many mirrors in the store. A few of these mirrors reflected another mirror at a different spot of the shop, which may reflect yet another mirror one also.

Jessie turned around, now facing the mirror, she slipped her right arm first into the open coat held by her girlfriend, and subsequently slipping in her left. She adjusted the coat until it felt comfortable enough for her liking. Jessie looked herself in the mirror with the grey, shin length, trench coat.

'Guess Katie was right… I kinda look okay in this.' Jessie thought to herself.

'Wow. I knew it! It's perfect… like it was made for her.' Katie stared at Jessie's reflection in the mirror. Out of the corner of the mirror though, a small something caught her eyes…no, it was more like someone was staring at them. However, they were too quick, because by the time Katie shifted her attention to the reflection, that anonymous someone had already left.

'What the hell?' Katie searched the shop, turning her head everywhere but saw no one. She then realized it was kind of hopeless, because she became aware that the mirrors reflect one another.

Jessie looked at Katie's puzzled expression, "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh… No." Katie replied shaking her head. Quickly changing the subject, "You look great in this…"

Jessie smiled, leaving that subject behind for now – She wasn't in the mood to be all therapist-like over her own girlfriend. Katie returned her smile. She ran her eyes up and down the blonde, nodded her head lightly and said "It's now yours."

**A/N3: Just giving those who actually read my fic the heads up. The next part is gonna continue straight from this one. **


	9. Chapter 9: Improbable Indiscernible Insi

**A/N: Short… I know. But hopefully the next and maybe last chapter will make up for it all. For those who reads my other fic, 'Connect & Disconnect', no worries. I'll be back on that as soon as I accomplish this one.**

**Part 9: Improbable Indiscernible Insinuation **

**Still in the shop…**

Just as they were about to walk out of the shop, someone called out in a questioning voice from behind them, "Jessica? Jessie?"

Jessie turned around to see who it was, "Russell?"

"Hey! How are you? Didn't see you at the clinic today." Russell asked genuinely.

"Feeling much better now, but I'll be taking the rest of this weekend off as well." Jessie said with a smile, Katie was all smiles.

"So... Who's this nice lady standing here next to you?" Russell asked giving Katie the once over, and moved his eyebrow suggestively.

"Katie, meet Russell Austen, the other psychologist who works at the clinic." Jessie introduced, "Russell, meet Kathryn Singer, my…" Jessie looked at Katie for a second, thinking of how she should introduce Katie; her patient, former patient, friend or girlfriend.

Katie took Jessie's look the wrong way and her smile was replaced by a saddened grin, as she finished off Jessie's introduction with, "Patient and a friend."

Jessie saw Katie's quick change in expression, and knew exactly why. She grabbed Katie's free hand, and quickly added, "and my girlfriend."

Russell looked back and forth between the two young women in front of him looking a little dissapointed. Nodded his head lightly, rubbing his chin pretending to think, "I see…" he said before he broke out with a grin.

"So what are you doing in here?" Jessie asked, still holding onto Katie's hand.

"Uh… What do you think I'm doing in here?" Russell answered with a question.

Jessie laughed, "Yeah… But this shop sells only women clothing."

Russell blushed a little, but not terribly noticeable, "Yah… I'm getting a something for… uh… someone."

"Oh… So I see you've found someone within three months of working here. Nice job." Jessie teased. "Anyways, we shall be heading home now. See you on Monday maybe."

"Yeah, see you. And nice meeting you Miss Singer." Russell waved them off.

"Bye!" the girls called back.

**Walking to the car…**

"So, I'm your girlfriend now…" Katie asked hesitantly, staring into space.

Jessie turned to look at Katie then looked at the ground, and said, "well unless you don't wanna…"

Katie immediately cut her off, "Of course I want to!" she said in total relief.

Jessie smiled contentedly, "Good. Then it's settled."

"Excellent." Katie lightly pecked Jessie on the cheek. "So, my great and almighty girlfriend, where do you say we have dinner tonight?"

Jessie laid her head on Katie's shoulder as they continued to stroll their way towards the parking lot, "hmm… my place, I'll cook tonight."

"You sure?" Katie asked, turning only to see the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Yep… To thank you for my new coat." Jessie replied, turning her head to look at Katie, but still remaining it on her shoulder.

"Well then… Should we kick Grace out?" Katie asked mischievously.

Jessie grinned just as playfully, "I dunno… I think we wouldn't have to kick her out. Grace is smart, I'm sure she'll find her own way out…"

**JG Penthouse**

"You two are so evil…" Grace glared at the pair, as she sat on a chair putting on her long black leather boots.

"Not evil, Grace… angelic... the word is angelic." Katie joked.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You mean to say sweet… embroidered kind of sweet… heading towards a nauseating level kind of sweet." She took a second look at the two before putting on her second shoe. They were leaning against each other, Jessie's arm around Katie's waist, and Katie's draped nicely over Jessie's shoulder. Grace faux shuddered, "Just like little young high school girls in love."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever… At least you get to have some fun time with him!" Katie laughed.

"Who's 'him'?" Jessie questioned curiously, darting her gaze from her girlfriend to her sister and back.

"Grace didn't tell you?" Katie looked at the girl in her arm dubiously.

"Grace!" Jessie whined turning to the now standing Grace, "What haven't you told me?"

"Uh…" she muttered.

"You see, Grace here… has met a nice decent guy she's been seeing for a about a week now. And he so happens to be my ex, who's now one of my best friend, Tad." Katie explained, not one bit bothered that Grace was dating Tad.

"Ooh…" Jessie dragged out, before smiling devilishly with a hint of sparkle in her eyes, as she waved "Have fun then Gracey! I won't be waiting up for you…"

Katie broke out in hysterics, but Grace just forced out a 'laugh all you want' type of grin as she opened the front door.

Just as she was out the door, Grace turned around and pointed a warning finger at the two. "Not on the couch… Anywhere but the couch." She paused after reconsidering what she had just said, "No. Actually, keep it only in your room, anywhere in your room."

Both girls standing in the doorway blushed all shades of red after her statement. Grace was content that she had embarrassed them; she smiled triumphantly and walked off to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10: Storm Sun and Shine

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Damn… this was longer – or it took longer than expected. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this!**

**Part 10: Storm, Sun, and Shine**

**Sunday – 2nd of April 2006**

**JG Penthouse - 11:45am**

Jessie had taken a week or so off from work to rehabilitate from the trauma she had been through. Whenever she was alone, she would opt to stay home... or somewhere safer than out in the streets.

Just as Jessie finished her breakfast for the day, she swore she heard a noise come from outside her front door. This unexpected noise caused Jessie to jump, and nearly drop her plates; luckily they only fell back onto the table, so not much damage done there.

Shrugging it off, thinking that she was probably just excessively paranoid, she continued to clean the table and wash the dishes.

A little later, Jessie got changed into comfortable sweatpants and a large college sweater, walked downstairs and planned to take the garbage out. She packed the bag, tied the knot, and opened her front door.

Just as she was about to step out, someone attacked her by the neck, quickly and roughly. He was practically choking her to death by pushing her back to the floor by her small neck. It was the man with a balaclava from Thursday night. Jessie was so shocked, surprised, terrified that she couldn't even speak. It was as though she had lost her voice and ability to speak the moment the man knocked her down onto the floor.

Jessie found it extremely difficult to breathe, she struggled to take in a breath, but the pressure to her neck was stopping her. Fortunately, the man didn't have a firm enough grip on her yet, due to the large garbage bag in between their two bodies. From natural reaction, Jessie kicked him, who cares where, because she kicked him hard and firm. Hard enough for him to release his grip, groan and recoil in pain just near the door frame.

Jessie saw this moment of chance and with one strong movement, shoved him out of the house, using the garbage bag as a momentum booster. Hastily, she slammed the front door shut, and fell back against it as she tried hard to catch her breath.

After stabilizing herself a little in the shortest period of time possible, she locked all the locks on the front door; the handle, the door itself, and the extra lock they got installed when she and Grace moved in. Her face was pale as she sprinted her way up the stairs, skipping every second step, Jessie closed her bedroom door, grabbed her home phone and dialed the first number that came to mind… Katie's number.

**KG Office (Outside/Inside)**

'Guess working on a Sunday morning ain't that bad after all, now that I've got a new contract.' Katie's phone went off, just as she walked elatedly out of the café with a newly signed contract in hand. She took her phone out of her pocket, and without taking a look at the caller id, she accepted the call.

"Hello, Kathryn here." Katie said joyfully.

"Ka… Ka…Katie…" Jessie's terrified voice trembled through the phone.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Katie asked extremely concerned, her expressions changing, stopping in her tracks and caused a few people to walk right into her.

"Th… The… man… from that night." Jessie just managed.

Without needing Jessie to finish her sentence, Katie could already guess. "Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible. Lock all the doors!" Katie said into the phone just before she turned it off.

Without a second thought Katie sprinted to the firm, took all things needed from her office, dropped her contract on her table, and bolted back out, yelling to Grace as she hurried to the elevator, "Grace! I'm going to check on Jessie!"

"Why?" Grace shouted back.

"Trouble!"

The first thing that came to Katie's mind was… "Call Tad! Tell him to meet me outside the apartment!"

"Be careful Kat!"

She stood there, impatiently jabbing at the elevator button, a jumble of thoughts running through her head, nothing specific or clear. But one thing was clear enough; she needed to be where Jessie was right then and there.

**JG Penthouse**

Jessie sat there in her room, huddled in the warmth of her blanket, shaking, the bedroom door locked, front door locked. Even after all those years of psychology, she was having trouble calming herself down, but who could blame her. She was still traumatized from that very night, and now adding to the whole situation was what had happened just before.

'Katie… help…' Jessie thought to herself. Then she began to think logically, 'How did he know I lived here?'

**Downstairs**

Tad was already there waiting at the front door when Katie arrived. Swiftly she made her way to the front door as well, just before she went in, she noticed a man in a car across the road from them. Katie squinted and could recognize the sleeping figure. It was Mr. Simmons.

Out of impulse, Katie ran towards the car, Tad followed the girl without a word. Furiously, Katie knocked at the car window, just about shattering it into pieces if she continued. Mr. Simmons awoke from the clamor, and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following Jessie around!" Katie asked angrily, fist clenched.

Mr. Simmons sighed, and opened the door, he reached for his back pocket and took out something made of leather. It was a badge. "Officer 13706, I've been investigating on a case about a serial rapist. There are some links and anonymous information given to the police, which we are not legally allowed to give the specifics about, that leads us to his next victim, whom is your friend, Doctor Jessica Sammler."

Katie looked stunned, but definitely not as astonished as Tad, for his mouth was dangling open, his eyes nearly falling out of its sockets. Snapping back to reality, Katie quickly hurried off to the apartments without saying another word. Tad and Officer Simmons looked at each other confused for a moment, but followed her off anyways.

**JG Penthouse**

Jessie jumped at the sound of the door bell; tentatively she crept her way downstairs, making as little noise as humanly possible. Looking through the hole again, she could vaguely see the man's legs sticking out. It seemed that he was sitting on the floor, leaning against her door, most likely waiting for her to walk out, and strike.

Just a little further away, down the hall, she saw two figures walk out of the elevator and towards the direction of her house. The rapist swiftly got up and tried to escape. He was successful, for he ran towards the emergency exit and down the stairs. One of the tall figures just as promptly trailed after him, leaving the other figure behind.

'What on earth is going on?' Jessie thought as she watched the scene, that would normally happen in movies happen right there in front of her.

As the slightly thinner figure came walking closer towards her door, Jessie felt something… something familiar. Just as that person got close enough for Jessie to make out their face; she had already flung open the door and practically pounced at them.

Katie, though wasn't prepared for Jessie to pounce onto her, caught the blonde in her arms anyway, and gave her the longest hug. Tears began to roll down Jessie's face again, but this time it was from sheer joy and gladness.

"Katie…" Jessie breathed out, holding tightly around Katie's neck.

"It's okay… everything is going to be fine now." Katie whispered to the blonde.

They loosen themselves from their loving embrace, but were still lightly holding one another. Jessie smiled through her tears, released her right arm from Katie's neck and wiped at her tears.

"Gosh, I'm being such a cry baby lately." Jessie said but with a grin.

Katie kissed her forehead, "Yeah, but you're my cry baby." Her fingers also wiped away at the tears on Jessie's impeccable face.

Jessie kind of laughed or maybe giggled before saying, "You're so corny…"

"And you know you love it!" Katie replied grinning triumphantly, when Jessie nodded.

Katie noticed a reddened mark around the front of Jessie's neck, her hand unconsciously moved towards it. Jessie flinched at Katie's touch for two reasons, 1 it hurts, 2 she didn't want Katie to feel it… feel the dirtiness of herself.

"Please… don't…" Jessie pleaded as she looked away.

Katie's heart ached, not from Jessie's reaction, but from the pain Jessie felt – she felt she was useless, for she couldn't protect Jessie for the second time. Tears gradually fell from her eyes as she murmured a near silent, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Jessie looked up, tears beginning to form in her eyes also. Jessie's soft hands cupped Katie's cheek as she wiped away her tears. She shook her head lightly before saying, "No… It's not your fault. Katie you can't stay with me every second of your day. It was bound to happen again…"

After a few more moments of hugging and crying, glad that one another was safe and sound, the whole situation at hand came flooding back to Jessie.

"Who was that person who chased after him?" Jessie unexpectedly asked, her brows furrowing.

"That was Mr. Simmons… Well more like Officer Simmons." Katie replied, tilting her head to one side.

"Mr. Simmons?" Jessie inquired.

"Uh yea… he was apparently investigating on a case which involved that psycho rapist." Katie explained.

"Really?" Jessie asked rhetorically.

**Downstairs**

Officer Simmons had ran after that man, but was always a step behind, just missing every time he tried reaching out to grab him.

"Stop right there!" Officer Simmons ordered, but the rapist continued to run.

Just as the man reached ground floor and flung open the exit door, a fist came flying right into his face. He fell back hard onto the cement ground, his nose bleeding from the impact of the punch.

"Thanks man." Officer Simmons panted out, after running down twelve storey worth of stairs.

"No problem, just being a good citizen." Tad answered.

Officer Simmons only nodded, as he tried to hold the rapist in place, turning him around and hand cuffing him. This was about the same time Jessie and Katie had finally walked out of the elevator and walked towards Tad, who was still standing at the emergency exit door.

They were there just in time to see Officer Simmons pull off the balaclava, and revealed…

"Russell!" Jessie squeaked in shock.

'No wonder why he knew where I lived.' Jessie thought.

'Gosh, that must've been him in the mirror at the shop. Why didn't I think of that before?' Katie reflected silently, completely astonished.

"You know this man?" Officer Simmons questioned.

"He has been working at my clinic since the end of December." Jessie explained in utter and complete shock.

**20 Minutes Later**

A few police had come to the scene and took Russell away. The three, Jessie, Katie and Tad stayed to give all the information they knew about this whole case to Officer Simmons.

Officer Simmons thanked them for all their help, and just as he shook Jessie's hand, for probably the last time, she asked curiously, "Did you pretend to have a problem?"

Officer Simmons smiled that charming smile of his, "Well, not really, I did have stress problems, especially over this case. But after going to see you, it helped me a lot. Thank You."

Jessie smiled shyly, "Well I'm glad I'm of help… Mr. Simmons… I mean… Officer Simmons."

"George." He said simply with a smile.

"George." Jessie repeated mirroring his smile.

"Anyways, I think it's time for me to leave now. Thanks for all your help, without you guys, I'd probably still be stressing over this man."

"Glad we helped out." Katie said as she waved him off.

"Good bye."

"Bye!" The three said simultaneously.

"Sooo…" Tad dragged out looking at the two girls, after Officer Simmons left.

"Oh and this dude here is Tad." Katie introduced to Jessie as she pointed at Tad.

"I see… as in your Tad?" Jessie asked as she turned her gaze towards Katie.

"My ex-Tad…" Katie smirked, "More like Grace's Tad now…"

"Oooohhhh." Jessie drew out knowingly.

"Oi, I'm nobody's Tad." He said defensively at Katie, not allowing himself to be somebody else's possession.

Doing a 360, "Hi," Tad said to Jessie, "You must be THE Jessie, Katie never stops talking about. I have heard a lot about you." Tad smiled genuinely as he extended his hand towards Jessie. "Glad to finally meet you, Jessie."

Jessie shook his hand, but her attention was on the fully blushing Katie. "I see… Have you been talking about me now…" Jessie teased, temporarily forgetting about the whole incident.

Guess that's the power of love, it can truly conquer all, even at the worst of times.

**THE END?**

**A/N2: Sooo… Any thoughts and feelings about this? Disappointed with the ending?**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and left a comment, truly helpful and inspirational to know ppl are reading my stories.**


End file.
